Question: Umaima has 15 nectarines for every 15 kiwis. Write the ratio of nectarines to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $15:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $15 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{15}{15}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of nectarines to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.